Odio
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Una intrusa muy bien conocida, se mete en la vida de Sakura. A la vez que ahora Karin, tiene que soportar verle la cara diariamente a cierta persona que detesta/ Una rivalidad sin razones suficientes, un desprecio proclamado y aceptado; la vida irónica juega con ambas vidas, y al final ambas son prisioneras de sus sentimientos/ KarinSaku


_Aquí estoy de nuevo, y ahora con el proyecto más extraño que mis dedos, y mente han querido crear jajaja. Bueno, este último he visto cierta peculiaridad en los fics que existen, ya que hay de todo tipo de parejas, ya sean las comunes heterosexuales, y el tan amado Yaoi… pero hay un mundo muy escaso para las personas que gustan del Yuri. Sí, como se deben de estar imaginando, yo seré una de las aportadoras al género._

_Estoy loca, no lo sé. De igual forma espero que lo lean_

_**Pareja: **__KarinSaku/__SakuKarin_

_**Advertencias: **__Lenguaje obsceno, yuri (relación mujer con mujer), yaoi (relación de hombre con hombre), incesto (relación entre personas ligadas por vínculos fraternales, o sanguíneos), lime y lemon. _

_**Declaimer: **__Todos los personajes mencionados son pertenecientes a Kishimoto, a quien aprecio por su creatividad, y por otorgar tan buenos personajes, y a quién tengo en la mira, si es que le da por matar a los personajes que amo (ya me lo mataron a Itachi y Konan, que no me joda con otra pérdida dolorosa)_

* * *

_**Primer Capítulo – 15 de Agosto – Relato de Sakura Haruno.**_

_ - ¿Ya podemos irnos? – pregunte impaciente mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. _

_Mi madre ante lo dicho me sonrió y acaricio mis cabellos, y con ese tono maternal que tenía negó mi petición. _

_- Lo siento, pero debemos quedarnos un rato más con Karin – chan – me dijo ella, mientras miraba a la niña de cabellos de rojizos que estaba cerca viéndonos._

Karin, como la odiaba. Su mirada rojiza me molestaba, al igual que la forma relajada y poco educada en que se dirigía a mis padres, ella era una cualquiera, una simple huérfana a la que mis padres, le iban a visitar todas las semanas, y daban dinero de más para su subsistencia. Por ello muchas veces tenía celos, al ver que me quitaba el cariño de mis progenitores con esas sonrisas que les dirigía – que por cierto cambiaban radicalmente cuando su mirada se plantaba en mi persona – además de que tenía cierta afición en demostrar ser similar a mí, pero en muchos aspectos tener algo que la hacía sobresalir de lo que yo soy. Por eso, y razones que no entiendo la odiaba.

Las visitas a la chiquilla de grandes gafas, siempre terminaban con un berrinche mío que hacía que la visita se acabase, y volvamos a casa, de esa forma alejándome de ella. Después de esos años de infancia – a mis 9 aproximadamente – deje de ir a visitarla, pero escuchaba a mi madre hablar de "cuanto había crecido", "lo inteligente que era", o "lo fuerte que era la chica". Haciendo de esa forma que la deteste todavía más a pesar de que no la veía; y jamás la había tratado de forma decente.

Ahora, han pasado unos ochos años desde esa vez que la vi, y esta vida me trae nuevamente a verla. ¿La razón?, esta es simple, mis padres que se creen almas caritativas decidieron adoptar a la chica – gran cosa ya se está acabando su adolescencia -. Ese acto que hacen me molesta, y me hace sentir un sentimiento de desprecio a la chica, porque ellos ya tienen una hija, ¿acaso, no les resulta mi persona suficiente? Al parecer no.

Por ello sentada en las gradas, ciertamente irritada, veo a mi madre ir de un lado a otro ordenando la casa. La ayudaría, claro que haría los deberes que me son impuestos para tener esta casa reluciente para la visita, pero… es_ ella_, y yo no pienso mover ni un dedo por Karin. Si esa maldita va a vivir aquí, que se acostumbre a ver una casa asquerosa y desordenada.

Estoy irritada, cabe decir que me siento mal, como si estuviese enferma, y una mueca de disgusto no se difumina de mi rostro, está ahí, presente como siempre estuvo cuando la veía. Mi madre parece emocionada, mi padre también parece alegre, y estas muestras de alegría me molestaron. Yo soy la única hija, la niña de mamá y papá, insisto en que no hay razones para traer a esa chica a mi casa, solo arruinará las cosas que de por si estaban perfectas.

Subo a mi cuarto fastidiada, me encierro en mi recámara, y pongo el estéreo en un volumen demasiado fuerte. La música invadía mis sentidos, pero de alguna forma aún podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la planta baja de mi casa, escuchaba a mi madre, a mi padre, y sin saber el por qué mi corazón latía de forma rápida, me estaba estresando en demasía. Me senté cerca de la puerta, y la espere, inconscientemente esperaba su llegada.

Había veces en que me preguntaba por ella, ya que el tiempo pasado había sido demasiado. Debo de admitir que me carcomía la rabia al pensar que ella, fuese más guapa que mi persona, o que fuese más inteligente, o cualquier cosa superior a mi persona. Refunfuñaba sin saber el motivo por el que lo hacía, pero lo hacía tercamente, sin poder dar razones a ello.

Fue al poco tiempo que lo escuche, la puerta era tocada en un sonata estridente, y agradable. Los pasos presurosos de mi madre al ir a la puerta, y al poco tiempo los pesados pasos de mi progenitor, dirigiéndose a mi cuarto. Quise hacerme a la loca, cuando mi puerta de madera fue tocada, pero tras ver como los toquidos eran más fuertes, rendida acabé por acceder a salir de mi habitación.

Frente a mí, apareció ese par de ojos jades, del hombre de cabellos canosos que era mi padre. Intente excusarme de alguna forma para no ir a saludarla, pero la cara severa de mi progenitor, hizo que con mala gana me dirija a verla.

Sin escapatoria baje los escalones, cada paso parecía volverse más eterno y a la vez que el tiempo pasaba ridículamente rápido. Bote un bufido, y cuando estuve en el último peldaño decidí por levantar la mirada, y observarla.

Ella, estaba de espaldas, mientras platicaba con mi madre de cosas de las que no me entere. Mis ojos siguieron persistentes en su figura, y tal vez por la insistencia de mis orbes, ella acabó por voltearse.

Fue un 15 de agosto, a mis 16 años la vez en que la reencontré. Fue un 15 de agosto, el día que su figura absorbió mi ser, y esencia. Y fue en esa misma fecha, en que un sentimiento oscuro socorrió mi pecho, y supe, supe que la odiaba como a ninguna.

Ahí tenía frente a mí, mi pequeña rival convertida en una mujer. Sus cabellos rojizos caían cual cascada en la piel blanca de su espalda descubierta. Era una chica de buena estatura, delgada, y sin demasiados senos, me inundó la alegría al ver que había la posibilidad de que tuviese menos que yo. Sus piernas eran largas, moldeadas y esbeltas, a la vez que iban en buena conjunción con un muy bien formado trasero; esos eran mis puntos en contra porque mis piernas y caderas, a pesar de no estar mal, no se comparaban con los que ella tenía. ¿Por qué la observaba de forma tan detallada? Simple, es algo que muchas veces hago para subirme el ego, o al final esta táctica que es de doble filo me deja sin recursos, y totalmente abatida. En esta ocasión, solo quedamos en un empate.

Ciertamente, Karin era bonita. Pero Karin era solo eso, bonita, no más. No era hermosa como esas modelos que se ven en revistas, o tampoco tenía esa belleza que en ciertos aspectos envidio de Ino. Tenía presencia, era alguien que se daba a notar, y no podía tomarse como fea, pero no era ni más ni menos de lo que yo era. Pero en cuanto ella me sonrió acomodándose esas gafas, que por un momento vi antiestéticas, a la vez que se acercaba a mí con un andar sigiloso y despampanante, note cuan equivocada estaba. Karin no era solo bonita, había algo en ella que la hacía sobresalir, y ese algo no era visible.

Fruncí el seño al sentirme vencida, y mis manos formaron un puño con tal fuerza, que podía sentir a mi piel comprimiéndose y volverse más blanquecina. Pero todo se disipo, cuando la vi postrada frente a mí, sus grandes cuencas envinadas adornadas por largas pestañas me miraron. Y por un momento me sentí muy poca cosa frente a ella, ya que envidie su mirada, sus pestañas, sus ojos, lo que estos reflejaban. Sakura Haruno, una de las personas más alabadas por las gemas que tenía como ojos, se sintió irritada, porque vio el anuncio de guerra en los suyos, por la seguridad que tenía, y de la cual yo tenía falta.

El aire se me hizo escaso por un momento corto y enervante. En ese transcurso pequeño de tiempo, ella me postró su mano, de finos dedos, y uñas pintadas de llamativo rojo. Un rojo atractivo, y sensual, tal y como su portadora. A duras penas correspondí el acto, y ambas manitas delgadas quedaron prendadas en un apretado saludo.

Su piel era sueva y áspera al mismo tiempo, a la vez que estas eran frías como si se tratase de un muerto. Muy diferentes a las mías, las que siempre estaban cuidadas, siempre suaves, siempre tibias.

Una sonrisa cordial se vislumbro por sus labios carnosos y rojos, y los míos a duras penas pudieron emular una imitación convincente. El tiempo se hizo ínfimo, y por un momento pensé que en esta habitación, solo existíamos ella y yo; y este odio que refulgía con mayor intensidad a cada rato. Apreté más mis dedos en su blanca piel hasta dañarla, ella me vio venenosamente, pero ninguna dejo la sonrisa.

- Espero llevarme bien contigo Sakura – acabó por decir, a la vez que el contacto cesaba, y veía con disimulo su mano. Una mueca de rabia se vislumbro en su rostro, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Su voz era menos estridente que la mía, como una música relajante, pero de persecución. Irradiaba esa misma sensualidad de ella, y me hacía sentir una niña en su presencia. Tal vez fue ese otro punto por el que mi repudio hacia ella, aumento en ese día, sin tener razones justificables. Quería golpearla, y botarla de "mi" casa, pero no podía. Tragando mi cólera, sonrió con más amplitud, mostrando mis blanquecinos dientes, a la vez que acomodaba mi melena rosa.

- Lo mismo espero Karin – farfulle con una voz amistosa y vivaz.

Las miradas de mis padres se postraron entre nosotras. El par de mentirosas que se sonreían con claras intenciones de hacer otras cosas.

Mi rival, mi némesis, la chica a la que odiaba desde mi más tierna infancia, aquella a quien no soportaba cerca. Ese fue nuestro nuevo comienzo, con caretas cubriendo nuestros rostros, con rabia contenida, y un ambiente hostil que se emanaba al estar cerca. Sin querer darnos una oportunidad de demostrar cuanto se había crecido, y ver un poco de madurez entre ambas. Sin saber que después todo este odio desaparecería, y me contara una historia que nadie hubiese creído.

* * *

_Mi historia irá vinculada, con la relación amor/odio, que a mi ver hay entre el fandom de ambas chicas protagonistas, sobre todo con aquellas que son devotas a las parejas más comunes de este par (SasuSaku, SasuKarin), y si bien jamás fueron rivales en el manga o anime, gran parte de nosotras las vemos de esa forma. De esa forma solo falta ver como hago que las peleas se acontezcan, además de poder hacer que ambas lleguen a crear esos sentimientos._

_Otra cosa a recalcar, es que ambas son como cualquier chica, auto-denominadas heterosexuales, al menos de parte de una, sin siquiera tener en mente una relación con otra mujer, cosa que lo hace un tanto más complicado. Por eso pido ayuda, por si alguien tiene ideas, porque también debo aceptar que soy principiante en el Yuri._

_Así que, bueno que tal quedo? Conste que este es solo el prólogo, el subsiguiente capítulo será más largo, porque también hay otra peculiaridad en el fic, un capítulo será relatado por Sakura y el otro por Karin, así que habrá el prólogo de Sakura, y por ende Karin tiene el suyo, por favor no se desesperen. Así que bien, como ven gran escritora no soy, pero pido como favor que me dejen comentarios para saber si seguir con el fic, o dimitir a hacerlo, eso depende de ustedes._

_Sin más que decir, me despido adiós._


End file.
